Knute Jung
Engineer |Likes = Susie Evans Homer Peron Cezary Regard |Affiliation = Gallian Militia |Rank1 = Private |Role = Gallian militiaman (former) Casino owner |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles |Japanese = Keiichirou Yamamoto |English = Liam O'Brien }} is a thirty-eight year old Squad 7 engineer who appears in the original Valkyria Chronicles videogame. To unlock Knute the player must have earned a million DCT. After earning that much simply enter the Command Room and he will be recruited. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles' An unwavering believer in money over all things, he joined up with Squad 7 after deciding Welkin smelled like a gold mine. A discerning eye for profit and abundant luck has seen him through life thus far. When enlisting, he chose engineer as a way to control the supply chain. After opening Gallia's first casino in downtown Randgriz to wild profit, he set off for the Federation in search of new sources of capital. 'Expanded Biography' Knute believes that money is everything in this world. He has survived this long by getting money through his sharp wit and generous luck. Knute joined the militia to get close to Welkin, who smelled like good money. After joining the militia, Knute soon set his focus upon the engineers who were in charge of the supplies. After the war, Knute started a casino in Randgriz, the first establishment of its kind in Gallia. Once he was confident that the casino could manage itself without his presence, he headed to Federation lands in search of new sources of money. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 190 *Accuracy - 1 *Evasion - 20 *AP - 600 *Defense - 0 'Max Stats' *HP - 243 *Accuracy - 39 *Evasion - 39 *AP - 650 *Defense - 1 Personal Potentials *'Metal Allergy' - Proximity to metals cause an acute reaction that leads to a steady drain of HP. *'Night Vision' - Their keen sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, letting them fire with enhanced accuracy. *'Engineer Killer' - Confidence that they can best any engineer grants a boost in attack abilities. *'Lucky' - Pure luck is occasionally enough to narrowly avoid taking critical damage. Battle Potentials *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Demolition Man' - Attacks using hand grenades have a set chance of dealing more damage than normal *'Super Defense' - Defensive abilities are greatly boosted a set percentage of the time. *'Double Action' - They have a set probability of being able to take two actions consecutively. Quotes Selection *"Your wish is my command." *"As you wish." Attacking *"Forgive me!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"Ha!" Killing a Foe *"Awaiting your command." Enemy Sighted *"New hostiles sighted." *"Enemy located." Team Attack *"I won't thank you until later." *"Please, allow me." *"May I assist you?" *"May I assist you, Susie?" (Susie) *"May I assist you, Homer?" (Homer) Personal Potentials *"I've no use for non-precious metals." (Metal Allergy) *"I'm confident in my eyesight." (Night Vision) *"Those supplies look...valuable." (Engineer Killer) *"I'll admit...that was luck." (Lucky) Battle Potentials *"I must ask you not to dodge." (Undodgeable Shot) *"I've some minor expertise." (Demolition Man) *"I'd hate to waste income on medical bills." (Super Defense) *"No one ever got rich being lazy." (Double Action) Healed by Ragnaid *"I'll repay this debt." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic." After Medic Visit *"Miss Medic. I must ask that you hurry." *"There's no profit to be had in death." *"Susie. Please stay strong." (Susie) *"Homer. We'll get you help." (Homer) *"Cezary! You mustn't die!" (Cezary) HP Critical *"If you require it." *"I'm near my limit." Unconsciousness *"I was...careless." Death *"What a...waste...Now I can't...collect my...paycheck..." Enter Squad 7 *"Greetings. My name is Knute Jung, and I'm prepared to lay my body down for Gallia." Exit Squad 7 *"I'd assumed my fortune's would only improve around you. This is...unfortunate." Trivia *Knute was a member of Squad 1 in the anime, but he was killed in action. Category:Engineer Category:Characters Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:Squad 1